Solo si tú lo crees lo serás
by M-of-Moony
Summary: Kenma es un rechazado de la sociedad escolar. Sin embargo, Kuroo llega en un momento muy significativo para él y abre su corazón con la esperanza de una primer amistad, pero con el miedo de que se aleje de él de un instante a otro. [ Adv. Posible 18 ]
1. Capítulo I

¡Hola! Hace unos meses escribí esta historia, dividida por capítulos. En total serán 10 capítulos (por ahora). Pasaba por un momento en que necesitaba algo de angst y recién leía **Koe no Katachi**, una historia muy hermosa, realmente la recomiendo para lectura si quieren tener muchos feels.

Comenzamos con el primer encuentro entre Kuroo y Kenma, en este AU (Altern Universe) aún no son amigos. Ya verán luego el proceso de su amistad que termina en otros términos. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

_**NERD**_

_** FREAK**_

_** IDIOTA**_

_** TETO**_

Suspiros.

Risas incontenidas a unos asientos más allá.

La cansina voz del prefecto.

La profesora de Historia pidiendo orden.

El teñido viendo su pupitre.

Las voces de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar después de que la profesora le diera permiso al chico de limpiar su pupitre.

\- **¿Crees que esté molesto? Yo me molestaría.**

\- **Nah, estoy segura que reaccionará como siempre…**

Y así fue. El chico, sin levantar ni una sola vez la mirada o hacer otro gesto en sus facciones se limitó a pasar un pañuelo húmedo por encima de tales crueles palabras, sin inmutarse. Sin demostrar que era doloroso. A su alrededor de nuevo surgían los susurros y parloteos de sus compañeros.

\- **Te lo dije, ¿Ves?**

-** ¿Por qué no se molesta? ¿Es que acaso no ve lo que le ponen?**

\- **Hombre, si se tratara de mi estaría rabiando…**

\- **Ya, Kenma siempre ha sido así. Por eso es tan fácil aprovecharse de él.**

_Por eso es tan fácil aprovecharse de él_. Por eso su pupitre siempre aparecía con mensajes grabados cada mañana, porque nunca decía algo. Nunca delató a sus agresores, ni siquiera cuando dejaron de encontrar divertido el insultarlo textualmente y empezaron a robar sus consolas de bolsillo. Todos creían que eso era muy tonto, y pronto más y más agresores llegaron a secundar a los primeros.

¡A que no me pillas, Kenma!

Incluso sus senpais de vóley se unieron a las agresiones, jalándole unos cuantos mechones en las prácticas, haciéndole zancadilla y burlándose de él cuando le tomaban el PSP y no hacía nada.

El buen y pobre perdedor Kozume Kenma nunca hacía algo para evitarlo. Miraba su pupitre y lo limpiaba, a sabiendas de que al día siguiente volvería a estar repleto de palabras. Miraba sus consolas estrelladas en la pared y sacaba otro del bolsillo, no sin antes haber tirado a la basura el dañado. Miraba a sus senpais y asentía a las órdenes, se levantaba después de la caída y veía cómo sus bolsillos eran volteados para sacar la consola.

Tampoco nadie sabía por qué no reaccionaba de otra manera. Quizás estaba acostumbrado, quizás había sido así desde que era pequeño, en cada primaria, en cada curso. Quizás era ciego. Quizás se hacía como el que no se enteraba. Los profesores pronto empezaron a querer investigar la vida personal y familiar de Kenma. Algo debía de haber pasado con ese chico en el pasado y sus padres eran los únicos que podrían revelar los datos.

\- **Mi hijo no es un retrasado, profesor, si eso es lo que quiere decir. No tiene nada malo y no veo por qué usted deba estar metiendo sus narices en lo que concierne a MI hijo y su modo de ser.**

-** Pero ¿No le preocupa-?**

Hubo un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

\- **Claro que me preocupa, esto siempre ha sido así. Él no tiene la culpa, es lo único que voy a decirle. Son todos ustedes, que intentan hacerle sentir que no encaja en esta vida. ¿Qué si Kenma pasa más tiempo jugando que haciendo amigos? ¿Qué si Kenma prefiere completar un nivel a ir a las prácticas del club? Es totalmente normal a su edad.**

La pausa que hubo a continuación fue rota por un suspiro que el asesor del grupo soltó mientras limpiaba el marco de sus lentes. Era cansado hasta para él, tratar de solucionar los problemas de un niño antisocial.

\- **Kozume-san, me parece que no está entendiendo lo que quiero decir. Quiero decir que su hijo es abusado por estudiantes de nuestra Institución y queremos ayudarlo. Pero él no dice una sola palabra al respecto. No queremos que un caso como éste manche la reputación del colegio. Queremos ayudarlo, es nuestro deber como sus profesores.**

Por un momento pareció que el padre accedería a la ayuda, pero tras negar con la cabeza, pronunció:

\- **El deber de un profesor es educar, no meterse en los asuntos personales de sus alumnos.**

Y le pidió que saliera de su casa.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió sin meterse tanto con el chico, pues ya habían recibido un anuncio los bravucones que serían suspendidos si volvían a meterse con Kenma. Claro que lo harían, de nuevo, pero cuando los humos se bajaran y no lo vigilaran tanto. Iba a recibir un bonito regalo por ir de _soplón_ con los profesores.

\- **Oh, te gusta ese juego.**

Se obligó a levantar la vista y, claro, tardó más de medio minuto en darse cuenta que le estaban hablando a él. Lo primero que vio fue una mirada un tanto salvaje que le erizó los vellos de la nuca e hizo que sus orbes se dilataran más, pronunciando las rendijas verticales que asimilaban los orbes de un gato. Un bedhead de cabellos azabaches y mirada de fiera le miraba desde arriba, encorvado para poder ver en la pantalla de la PSP de Kenma. Todos en el aula los miraban, pues se trataba del chico popular de la clase, Kuroo Tetsurou. Su índice señaló uno de los jugadores.

– **Él me gusta, tiene buenos poderes.** – Le miró por entre el flequillo raro que se pintaba y le dedicó una senda mirada que lo estremeció, pero estará seguro de haber pillado una sonrisa en sus labios. Se encogió de hombros y el chico siguió el camino a su pupitre, dejándose caer en él teniendo la vista clavada en el frente hasta que sus amigos llegaron a conversar con él. Kenma lo observó reír desde su sitio, platicando a sus anchas sin preocuparle nada, como si el momento de hace unos segundos no hubiera ocurrido jamás. Por su parte, él volvió a sumergirse en el juego sin darle más importancia, sin darse cuenta que los anteriores orbes volvieron a posarse sobre él unos segundos después de que bajara la cabeza.

Ese fue el primer momento en que Kuroo situó sus ojos en el chico que todos odiaban.

* * *

¿Qué les parece este inicio? ¿Les gusta? ¿Disgusta? ¡Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas para mejorar esta historia! Será una actualización semanal esta historia, así que nos estamos leyendo el próximo Miércoles :)

~ Hinata


	2. Capítulo II

¡Qué tal! Lamento haberles quedado mal con el upd8 antier. He estado teniendo unos días un poco difíciles por la escuela, me he atareado muchísimo por mi escuela y uno que otro asuntillo extra pero nada grave en ningún caso.

Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Kuroken que para ser sincera al principio me costaba mucho escribirlo. Me distraía o empezaba otro escrito. En fin, aquí lo tienen~

* * *

Sus amigos lo pillaron observando al rubio y rápido empezaron a _advertirle_.

**-Kenma es un tío raro, Kuroo. No te lo recomiendo.**

El mentado volvió la vista al frente y alzó una ceja.

**-Apenas y le dije que su juego me gustaba.**

**-Ya, pero puedes darle esperanzas de que eres su amigo o algo así.**

Volvió la vista hacia Kenma y su aire tontuelo le hizo sonreír.

**\- ¿Y eso tiene algo de malo? No le vendría mal un amigo.**

**\- Jajá, para de bromear.**

Kuroo inspeccionó al rubio tan mentado y para ser sincero consigo mismo, no le encontraba nada malo. En lo particular, aquellos orbes gatunos le parecían interesantes, pero si se lo preguntaran diría que necesitan brillar pues son muy apagadas. Él no entendía por qué se afanaban tanto en molestarlo, no era tonto, sus notas eran regulares, era muy bueno en su puesto en el equipo de voleibol. La pinta de retrasado no la tenía, sin embargo, incluso las chicas mostraban cierto gusto por provocarle.

Pero nadie lo lograba.

Kuroo siempre fue consciente de la clase de abusos que todos hacían contra él, pero ni participaba ni hacía algo por detenerlo. Quizás porque no lo conocía o porque le daba igual. Aún así, después de haberle sostenido la mirada unos cuantos segundos le causaba cierta incomodidad la manera en que era visto por los demás. Si fuera él a quien trataran de esa forma hace mucho que hubiera dicho algo. ¿Lo tendrían amenazado con guardar silencio?

"_No puede ser tan terco y esperar a que se solucione solo..._" pensaba, apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Hace mucho había dejado de participar en la conversación con sus amigos, quienes le echaban miradas por el rabillo del ojo al verle tan ido observando a Kenma.

.

.

.

La campana para el almuerzo resonaba en cada salón de clases, provocando el ajetreo inmediato de quienes volaban a la tienda escolar a comprar algo de comer y movilizando también a quienes compartirían bento juntos, moviendo sillas y mesas para poder formar círculos de amigos. Algunos se salían a almorzar fuera. El azabache sacaba su bento para ir a comer con sus compañeros cuando optó por echar una última mirada hacia el banco de Kozume. Este seguía tal y como antes de la clase, con la consola en manos, un jugo de manzana con la pajilla mordisqueada en lo más arriba del pupitre y mientras que con la diestra picaba botones con la zurda cogía las galletas del sobre que descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Todo el aire de un freak lo traía encima, pero no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

\- **Kuroo, por acá.**

Miró en dirección a ellos, de nuevo a Kenma y otra vez hacia sus amigos. Había tomado la decisión de almorzar con el rubio por lo que alzó la diestra en señal de disculpa y regresó al aula en medio de la confusión de los contrarios. Sin hacer mayor ruido se aproximó a donde Kenma y esperó a que este alzara la vista, pero estaba tan concentrado que no le quedó de otra que colocar la caja del bento sobre el pupitre, asustando en demasía al otro. Hasta que las felinas orbes que tanto le habían llamado la atención inconscientemente se posaran en las propias le sonrió, indicándole con un gesto que le siguiera.

-** ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos? **– Kenma se extrañó, incluso llegó a pensar que hablaba con otra persona por lo cual no se movió de su lugar, solo mantuvo abajo la consola. – **Sí, hablo contigo, Kozume Kenma de la clase E.** – Canturreó por lo bajo, dando la vuelta en dirección al pasillo. – **¿Vienes?**

Kenma ni siquiera se había levantado de su asiento. Le estaba viendo como si creyera que a Kuroo se le habían zafado varias tuercas. Era la primera vez que le invitaban a almorzar, todos comúnmente evitaban al pobre chico.

¿Por qué él no lo hacía?

Cuando menos se dio cuenta iba detrás del azabache alto, sosteniendo entre sus manos el almuerzo que su padre había preparado aquella mañana y caminaba hacia quién sabe dónde pero no se atrevía a pronunciar ninguna palabra. Las miradas se clavaban tras su nuca haciéndole removerse nervioso, teniendo la vista fija en el doblez de los pantalones del chico que iba delante de él, guiando el camino sin hablar, saludando a quienes lo hacían.

\- **Vamos a la azotea**. – Su voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole dar un brinco nada disimulado que sacó una risita muy por lo bajo al azabache. No tardaron en llegar (el único retraso fue la zancadilla que le hicieron al pobre de Kenma y que Kuroo no notó) y el mayor se dejó caer en el suelo, estirándose.

Kenma lo hizo un poco más lento, teniendo sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho. Verlo así le daba un aspecto más infantil, luego ese cabello tan largo y lacio que le caía por los costados del rostro. ¿En realidad era un chico? ¿O una chica muy plana e insegura de sí misma?

\- **¿Eres un chico?** – Claro que no iba a quedarse con la duda, así que descaradamente soltó la pregunta, tomándole por sorpresa.

Kenma le miró todavía con un semblante más asustadizo y asintió un par de veces, luego dejó de mover la cabeza y abrió su bento. Al saber que no diría nada le imitó y comenzó a comer.

¿Por qué se había encaprichado en querer comer con él? El silencio lo torturaba, además de aquél juego no veía algo que tuvieran en común. Tampoco el rubio se mostraba muy abierto a entablar una conversación fluida y mayor a los cincos segundos.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de considerarlo interesante.

.

.

Regresaban al salón. El más bajito de nuevo venía detrás del más alto, quien traía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Mientras almorzaron Kuroo trató de hacerlo hablar preguntándole sobre los videojuegos que traía en el PSP pero de un asentir y negar no pasaban los diálogos.

**\- …. ¿Te gustaría almorzar juntos mañana también?** – Detuvo sus pasos y por ende Kenma también lo hizo, levantando la mirada. Traía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que hizo a Kuroo parpadear un poco embobado pero recuperándose pronto antes de haber sido visto por los demás (o por el propio Kenma). – **Si no quieres está b—**

Una suave voz que creyó que jamás escucharía se adelantó antes de que terminara de hablar.

\- **S-Sí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ya en serio, Kenma. ¿Eres un chico?"_

* * *

Siiiiii, ya casi es sábado. SIN EMBARGO YO NO TENGO UN DESCANSO. Pero no pienso fallarles con la actu el domingo. I SWEAR, PINKY PROMISE (¿?) ¿Les está gustando? Me encanta cortar el rollo con algo chistoso, heheheheh. ¡Gracias por los reviews!


	3. Capítulo III

¡Yoooooo! Ahora sí les cumplí con la actu, ¡Yaaay! Mi día se ha limitado en escribirhacer tareajugar en el maldito Line PLAY. Estoy un poco frustrada dado que mi computadora entró en modo vegetal y hace tan solo una hora decidió ir bien de nuevo, restándole a mi horario de hacer tareas unas horas. ¡MUERO!

Ojalá disfruten el cap.

* * *

Kuroo parpadeó asombrado tras aquella breve y muy titubeante respuesta del rubio, quien después de haber afirmado que quería volver a almorzar con él hizo una reverencia y volvió a su asiento a paso normal, pero un poco más apresurado. Quiso ir a con el chico pero ahora tenía otros asuntos qué atender, asuntos que tenían que ver con aquellos 4 pares de ojos que lo miraban minuciosamente en la lejanía, casi emitiendo un aura amenazante. Suspiró con molestia, ¿Qué les importaba a ellos si quería pasar un rato con alguien más? No se dirigió hacia ellos, sino que fue directo a su pupitre dejándose caer en él.

El resto de la jornada fue molesto, ya que había susurros por todas partes en referencia a la sensación del día: El guapote Kuroo con el perdedor Kenma almorzando juntos. Las chicas no terminaban de contar el chisme entre ellas cuando los demás grupos ya eran conscientes de lo que había pasado. Incluso se acercaron a él entre clases a preguntarle el por qué lo había hecho; si por lástima, si acaso Kenma resultó ser un niño riquillo, si sólo se está burlando de él.

\- **No es ninguno de esos motivos….** – Contestaba por enésima vez en el día, tocándose las sienes. ¡Pero qué pesados podían ser las personas! – **Solamente quise hacerlo.**

\- **Eso no es muy común de ti, Kuroo-kun~** \- Le respondió una de las chicas admiradoras del moreno, rizando con sus dedos los extremos de su cabellera, atreviéndose a recargarse sobre el pupitre del chico, quien la miró como si fuera una total extraña; - **Kuroo-kun usualmente saca provecho de las cosas, es de suponer que algo **_**tiene en especial**_** Kenma.**

Aquello le hizo volver la vista en dirección al rubio (como siempre, distraído y jugando) y, en definitiva, de él no podía sacar nada de provecho. Viera por donde viera, no había nada. Sin embargo, estaba acercándose a él sin ninguna doble intención.

Suspiró cansino y echó los brazos hacia su nuca.

\- **Supongo que sí** – Habló causando un respingo de interés en su compañera; - **Algo debe de tener. Sin embargo no sé qué es.**

Pero pienso descubrirlo.

.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente Kenma salía de su casa tras despedirse de su padre; esta vez jugaba con el móvil. Sus días se había vuelto un tanto tranquilos dado a que las broncas habían cesado temporalmente, pero su relación con sus compañeros era tan deplorable que hasta le repugnaba. No los odiaba a ellos, se odiaba a sí mismo. Ellos no tenían la culpa de cómo Kenma fue creciendo y alejándose de la sociedad completamente.

Su padre solía insistir en que si lo odiaban, él también debía de odiarles. Pero Kenma no podía darle a entender que no los culpaba de nada. No los culpaba que quisieran darle un golpe en cuanto lo veían.

Si él fuera otra persona, también golpearía a Kenma.

\- **Heh…** \- Una brisa se llevó aquella risa agobiada, frustrada. Quería llevarse bien con los demás, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiar. Su personalidad ya era pues, parte de él. Pretender ser diferente tampoco funcionaría, pues quiere que le estimen por lo que es y no por lo que pretender ser. Así se perdió en sus pensamientos lamentando su poca capacidad de interacción con las personas hasta que chocó con un grueso tronco que estaba en su camino, al impactarse por mero impulso había soltado el celular. Luego se dio cuenta que no era un tronco. Porque los troncos no tienen brazos humanos capaces de coger un celular antes de que quedara destruido en la acera.

\- **¿Ken….ma? **– Preguntó una tosca voz desde arriba. Al alzar la mirada se topó con los ojos agresivos de Kuroo, de nuevo se erizó como el día anterior. - **¿Vives por aquí?**

Sus orbes rasgadas vacilaron de un lado a otro, repentinamente nervioso. No sabía qué tenía el azabache pero lograba ponerlo de aquella manera en automático, cosa que antes jamás había pasado. Porque jamás había hablado tanto tiempo con otra persona. O más bien nadie le había hablado antes.

Sus manos se estiraron al momento en que Kuroo le regresaba el móvil y parecía emprender su camino a la escuela, al verse dejado un poco atrás por el azabache separó sus labios, con prisa. – **V-Vivo en esta calle.**

Cuando Kuroo se giró para verle señaló su casa, evitando cualquier contacto visual entre ambos. El contrario se fijó en la casa que señalaba y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, luciendo como idiota. - **¿En serio… vives ahí?** – Kenma asintió, empezando a preguntarse por qué decía eso pero pronto Kuroo dio respuesta. **– Yo… vivo en la casa de a lado.**

Kenma casi deja caer el móvil de nuevo al suelo, sin articular ninguna palabra. ¿Eran… vecinos? ¿Aquello era verdad?

La risa de Kuroo le puso más nervioso, puesto que incluso se sostenía el estómago al reír. -** ¡Y-Y pensar que tú y yo hemos vivido a lado del otro por años! ¡Y apenas hoy supimos! **– Volvía a reír. Kenma no sabía qué hacer puesto que a él no le parecía en lo absoluto gracioso. Lo más acertado sería que lo encontraba raro.

\- **No entiendo…. Por qué te ríes.** – Soltó frunciendo un poco los labios, mientras Kuroo le veía con una risa más entrecortada en su vano intento de calmarse. La ceja del rubio se alzó y sintiéndose un idiota comenzó a caminar apresurado en dirección al colegio, aferrando ambas manos a su bolsa. - **¡Gr-Gracias por recoger mi teléfono! **

¿Por qué huía? ¿Tan malo era que el otro se riera? Era claro que para ambos había sido una sorpresa absoluta pero no entendía para nada por qué le había causado tanta gracia. Cuando doblaba la esquina con la mera intención de alejarse de una vez por todas una de las manos de Kuroo lo cogió por la mochila, un Kuroo que ya no reía y se mostraba un poco serio. ¿Cómo lo había alcanzado tan pronto? – **Hey, lo siento, no tienes por qué huir así. Ahora que somos vecinos podremos ir y regresar de la escuela juntos, ¿No?**

¡Agh! ¿Por qué anticipaba las cosas por los dos? ¿Y por qué sonreía de una manera que no le daba buena espina? Era una sonrisa maliciosa, le indicaba que estaría con él casi todo el día y a Kenma aquello no le ag–

De pronto se quedó sin mover las manos, pues empezaba a intentar liberarse de su agarre, con poco éxito. Kuroo entró en alerta, pensando que algo le había pasado y ya se disponía a preguntarle si todo estaba en orden cuando Kenma volvió los ojos hacia él.

Otra vez esa mirada gatuna que le provocaba un sinfín de cosas que ni siquiera Kuroo era consciente de que estaban ahí albergándose dentro de su cuerpo.

\- **No estaría mal….** – Susurró quedo, soltándose. Más bien Kuroo había dejado de jalarlo. – **Pero no**. – Los puños de Kenma se cerraron con fuerza, gesto que el mayor no dejó pasar desapercibido; - **No es bueno…. Para ti que estés tanto tiempo conmigo. Empezarán a molestarte, no quiero que caigas en las mismas que yo….**

Le dolía decirlo. ¿Por qué? Porque justo cuando pensaba en que la actitud de Kuroo era fastidiosa recordó haber visto a varios chicos tratarse así. Porque eran amigos.

Y aunque muriera por un amigo de verdad preferiría quedarse solo que hacerle pasar por el mismo calvario a quien no lo merecía.

Kuroo no se lo merecía.

Sabía éste que en el fondo el rubio tenía razón, o si no se metían con el moreno se afanarían más al bajito por estar con Kuroo tanto tiempo. Apreciaba los sentimientos sinceros de Kenma y fue entonces cuando supo qué era lo que tenía de especial. La sonrisa maliciosa ahora reflejaba una ternura encubierta.

\- **No te dejaría solo, ¿Sabes? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos**.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Kenma se rasgaron todavía más, sosteniendo por primera vez la mirada con el más alto. Se había llamado su amigo.

Eran amigos.

¿Realmente eran amigos…?

Escudriñaron sus miradas, uno denotaba decisión y el otro nerviosismo.

\- **¿Realmente no te importa…. Ser tratado mal por ser mi amigo? **

Kuroo colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y negó, con firmeza. – **No me importa. Te lo he dicho, no te dejaría solo tampoco. Si eso llega a pasar pues…. Estaremos juntos.** \- En ese momento Kenma no pudo evitar ser él quien soltara una risa, extrañando al mayor; - **¿Dije algo mal?**

Enseguida negó. Sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, pero no eran precisamente por la risa.

**\- Fue…. Fue como si estuviéramos casados.**

* * *

¡Ta cháaaaan! ¿Cómo la ven? Kenma pide un amigo y recibe una esposa (?) okno. ¡Nos leemos el próximo Miércoles y gracias por los reviews!


	4. Capítulo IV

Y... ¡Buenaaaaaaaas! Oh dios, ¡Realmente fue mucho tiempo! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO! Disculpen todo este tiempo de ausencia, ¡Realmente lo siento! Estuve a nada de dejar este lugar y esta historia porque... acá entre nos, ¡Esto de escribir se me da fatal! Muchos me dicen que lo hago bien, lo agradezco. ¡Pero soy tan poco constante! Me dejaba mal sabor de boca haber abandonado esto, pero después de varios meses... ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Espero no hayan perdido esperanzas de terminar esta historia! Estos días han sido muy melancólicos para mí, tanto en mi vida personal como familiar, y en lugar de pasarme las horas de otro día acostada y durmiendo, preferí escribir, nuevamente. ¡Tengo muchas ideas floreciendo en mi cabeza!

* * *

Una nueva mañana. Dos semanas después de que Kenma pudiese llamar a alguien "amigo".

Kuroo había llegado para simplemente cambiar toda su rutina. En lugar de despertar gracias a la alarma ahora lo hacía por los miles de zumbidos que emitía su móvil cada amanecer, ya sin la necesidad de ver a la pantalla para saber que el causante era cierto vecino y amigo azabache. En lugar de caminar los 15 minutos que hacía a la escuela en solitario ahora sus mañanas eran más ruidosas, con dos pares de piernas caminando bajo la sombra de los árboles, con dos cuerpos conversando en calma; uno más alto, otro más bajo. Uno con más alegría, otro más monótono. Uno más disparatado, otro más relajado.

Dos con la misma sonrisa.

Kenma había terminado por acostumbrarse a la presencia de Kuroo, y a pesar de que los primeros días lo estuvo rechazando con frecuencia, actualmente ya está esperando a por él fuera de casa, fuera del aula a la hora del almuerzo y a la hora de salida para volver juntos, dado que era una de las ventajas de también ser vecinos. Desde entonces Kenma sonreía. Sin embargo, aquella bizarra relación se veía amenazada por los otros amigos del azabache popular, las chicas que cuchicheaban por los pasillos y los típicos bravucones que, al estar Kenma con Kuroo, no cogían el valor para ir a molestarle. Kuroo era capitán del equipo de futbol, y no se necesitaba ser mujer para poder admirar aquél cuerpo tonificado, de piernas frondosas y marcadas. No era necesario esperar a verle sin camiseta después de los entrenamientos para ser consciente de su musculatura. Y a comparación del rubio, Kuroo resaltaba por mucho tanto física como emocionalmente. Era más querido por los demás, que el hecho de que pasara tiempo con alguien "insignificante" era insoportable.

Pronto empezarían las molestias en su nueva amistad. Molestas situaciones que uno de ellos esperaba, a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a su nueva rutina. Las miradas se fijaban más en él y en sus acciones, cuando antes con esfuerzo sabían que en la clase había alguien que llevaba por nombre Kenma Kozume. Poco a poco sus cosas comenzaron a desaparecer nuevamente, su mochila aparecía volcada en el interior de los cubos de basura del Instituto, logrando salvarla antes de quedar con Kuroo. Trataba que éste no tuviera qué preocuparse de nada, él podía cargar con todo.

Sin embargo, todos eran insistentes. Ocurrían decenas de chasquidos bucales cuando veían a Kenma pasando de los acosos, y siendo feliz con su nuevo amigo. Verlo sacar cada mañana las cosas que ellos metían en la basura y seguir con su vida, levantarse del suelo cuando le hacían la zancadilla a escondidas del azabache…. Simplemente era irritante. ¡Verlo tan decidido!

Un grupo muy peculiar lo observaba detenidamente, a sabiendas de que de ser captados por Kuroo o por uno de los prefectos podrían meterse en un grave aprieto. Pero Kenma necesitaba más que simples bromas, para que les devolviera a su amigo. Unos nudillos tronaron, seguidos de un par de risas al ver al rubio ir a toda prisa hacia el final del pasillo. Los susurros de un plan poniéndose en marcha escapaban de sus bocas.

\- **Alguien debe bajarlo de su nube…**

Y todo comenzaría en ese instante. Una mano no tardó en sellar los labios del rubio, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa de un momento a otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era la cuarta vez que veía el reloj. Quizás se le había hecho tarde en la clase de Deportes y apenas terminaba de vestirse, o bien, había olvidado algo en su pupitre y volvió por él. Kuroo colocó sus manos detrás del cuello y se relajó contra la pared, viendo a todos pasar, despidiéndose de él como era acostumbrado. Unos cuantos conversaron con él, quien respondía amablemente a todo sin dejar de echar un vistazo por encima de sus cabezas. Las últimas personas cruzaban la puerta y los conserjes amenazaron con suspenderlo si no se movía de ahí y les dejaba hacer su trabajo.

¿Dónde se metería Kenma?

Quizás tuvo una emergencia en casa y volvió antes, sin avisarle. Creyendo eso se encogió de hombros, no podía monopolizar del todo al más pequeño, pero aquello no le quitaba la punzada de incomodidad, volviendo la vista un par de veces hacia atrás, esperando verlo corriendo exhausto y pidiendo disculpas. "Le mandaré un mensaje más tarde", pensaba, mientras doblaba la esquina que daba lugar a las casas de ambos.

Fuera estaba el padre de Kenma. Era un hombre alto, no tenía mucho parecido a su hijo pero, a como recordaba una vez que entró en casa de los Kozume, Kenma tenía más parecido a su difunta madre. Los había visto a los tres en una fotografía de la sala de estar. Lo saludó al pasar por su lado.

\- **Buenas tardes, Kozume-san.**

\- **Hey, Kuroo.** – Miró a sus alrededores; - **¿Kenma se quedó en clase extra?**

.

.

Volvió su vista, extrañado. ¿No había regresado aún? El reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde, en punto. Las clases extra siempre eran d de la tarde, por lo cual sería extraño que siguiera en la escuela. Además, que los conserjes lo despacharon rápido, y siempre ocurría cuando no era día de extracurriculares.

Pero no quería preocupar al hombre, por lo cual tuvo qué mentirle, diciendo que Kenma había decidido quedarse a una práctica de voleyball, que pronto habría un partido importante para el equipo. Aquello pareció extrañar a su padre, pero creyó sus palabras, entrando de nuevo a su hogar tras despedirse. Se quedó ahí observándole y devolviéndole la sonrisa que le dirigía hasta que la puerta fue cerrada. - **… ¿A dónde demonios fuiste?** – Murmuró borrando la sonrisa de sus labios, entrando a su propia casa y dirigiéndose en automático a su habitación tras un "Ya llegué" a su familia. Llevaba el celular en las manos, sintiendo el corazón en su garganta al tiempo que marcaba a los 10 dígitos que formaban el número de contacto del rubio.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Al fin despiertas, princesita.**

La oscuridad se hacía presente, haciéndole incapaz de ver. Notaba que sus párpados se abrían y cerraban a su voluntad, por lo que la respuesta más probable a la falta de luz sería que le vendaron los ojos.

\- **Así que esta es la niña causante de tanto alboroto.** – Hubo risas ante la mención fémina de Kenma, quien intentaba reconocer aquellas voces. Ninguna le sonaba, pero seguramente eran parte del Instituto.

\- **¿Q-Qué quieren?** – Se atrevió a hablar, tembloroso. La verdad era que estaba asustado, habían sobrepasado por mucho sus expectativas de lo que podrían hacerle. Pudo imaginarse todo tipo de bromas, más no aquello. Tomarlo por la fuerza y dormirlo para llevarlo a un lugar que desconocía, con personas que desconocía. Sintió a alguien acercarse, podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de su rostro, por lo que instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Segundos después una pequeña ventisca le sacudió el cabello.

\- **Oi, no le han tapado bien los ojos al crío. Esquivó mi mano.** – Murmuró con aquella voz de superioridad, tomando a Kenma por el cuello de su camisa. – **No te hagas el que no sabes, rubiales. Has estado teniendo a Tetsurou todo este tiempo para ti. ¿Qué pretendes con él?**

Al oír aquello terminó por confirmarse su sospecha, que eran amigos de Kuroo. No hizo alguna otra mención o pregunta, él sabía que las cosas se pondrían así, aunque claro, esta vez lo superaron por mucho.

Hubo más silencio, por parte de ambos bandos. No sabía cuántos más había en ese lugar pero suponía eran más de uno. Lo observaban, meticulosamente, lo escudriñaban de arriba abajo, podía sentir ese odio que no era necesario decir para ser consciente.

Su vida siempre se basaba en ello, y sin embargo, estar con Kuroo le hizo, por una vez, olvidarlo. Olvidar que para el mundo era sólo alguien más sin significado.

\- **Parece que nuestro amigo está muy acostumbrado a ser humillado que ya el meterse con él en la escuela es nada.** – Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, intentando hacer uso de sus manos para apartar al desconocido. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que no podía moverlas, alguien más las sostenía de las muñecas. – **Creo que necesita nuevas tácticas que le permitan recordar lo que es la humillación.**

Se removió, lanzando un pequeño gemido. Algo frío se deslizaba por dentro de su ropa; sus movimientos causaban risas en los demás, quienes disfrutaban viéndolo patalear en un intento de librarse de las manos que sujetaban las suyas, así como de las que hurgaban dentro de sus vestiduras. Un apretón en su entrepierna le dejó sin aliento, causando además un violento sonrojo en sus mejillas, un sonrojo que nadie apreciaba. – **Oh, vaya, ¡Parece que sí es hombre!**

Nuevamente rieron, podía escuchar el peculiar pitido que lanzaba una cámara al estar grabando. El mundo se le venía encima a Kenma, y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue gritar por ayuda, hasta que a la fuerza fue silenciado.

.

.

.

.

Gritos y golpes que fueron escuchados a través de un teléfono celular que, accidentalmente, fue contestado desde el bolsillo de su dueño.

* * *

Seguramente nadie esperaba algo así. ¿verdad? ¡Jajajajaja! I feel the power of Satan inside me. Soy muy cruel, desaparezco por meses y al regresar hago esto.

Deberían darme un premio (?). Okno. Dudes, ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Algunas personas me escribieron por MP pidiéndome regresar pronto. ¡Eso significó mucho para mí y no pude dejarlo pasar como si nada! Espero sorprenderlos cada update con esta historia, hasta ahora, mi favorita. Es la única que he publicado, pero espero hacer públicas otras historias más adelante.

¡Un saludo y un gran abrazo a todos!


	5. Capítulo V

¡Viernes mañanero con update! ¡Buenos díaaaas! ... En México, claro (?). Desde hace dos días escribía la update, la cual no terminaba porque la escuela está por empezar de nuevo y me voy directamente a prácticas, por lo que tenía qué hacer materiales, planeaciones, y todo eso. ¡Sip, estudio para maestra! Me gusta mi carrera. Lo que no me gusta es ser creativa con lo que tengo que llevar para los niños. En mis tiempos no hacían eso. (?)

BTWWWWW ¡Estoy feliz! Me han pedido continuar con la historia, wow, realmente pensé que ya nadie la leería. ¡E incluso tuve nuevos seguidores a raíz de la última actualización! Entonces no lo hago tan mal, ¿No? :')) ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Aquí tienen la quinta entrada.

* * *

La diestra de Kuroo sostenía el aparato contra su oído, atento a lo que pasaba. Más que atento, atónito. En el quinto intento de lograr contactar con el rubio la llamada fue contestada y él de inmediato comenzó a hacer preguntas, las cuales no fueron respondidas.

Es más, parecía que nadie se había percatado que el móvil de la víctima había dado recepción a una llamada.

Al principio creyó equivocarse, que había cometido un error al marcar pero al mirar la pantalla y notar que los dígitos eran correctos realmente tuvo qué aceptar que estaba llamando al celular de Kenma. Y una de las voces que se escuchaban (la más cercana pero también la más vaga) era la del chico. Pero de las demás voces también lograba identificar algunas. ¿Hiroki? ¿Eran las voces de sus amigos? ¿Qué estaban haciendo con Kenma?

Los ruidos que lograba percibir por el auricular no eran muy gratos, y claramente, algo le estaban haciendo al rubio. La ira pronto se apoderó del azabache y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando ser escuchado, más fue en vano. Nadie podía escucharlo del otro lado de la línea. Su madre subió a ver qué pasaba y por qué gritó de esa forma, más al calmarla y hacer que le dejara solo de nuevo en la habitación lanzó el móvil a la cama y sostuvo sus cabellos, aprensándolos contra sus dedos.

¿Qué podía hacer él? Ni siquiera sabía a dónde pudieron llevarse al pobre chico. Kuroo miró por la ventana; de nuevo el padre de Kenma le estaba esperando, con el móvil en sus manos. Se veía tenso, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Mordió su labio, tomó de nuevo el teléfono y esta vez llamó al número de Hiroki, siendo mandado a buzón de inmediato.

Su lengua chasqueó. ¿Esos estúpidos seguían con Kenma? Intentó de nuevo, sin dejar de ver por la ventana. Esta vez hubo respuesta.

\- **¿Kuroo? ¿Qué pasa?**

Casi pudo sentir brotar un amargo bilis por sus labios, ante el tono tan despreocupado que utilizaba para hablar con él.

\- **¿Y Kenma?**

Hubo silencio absoluto. Aquello lo irritó más.

\- **Kenma, Kozume Kenma. Está en nues-**

\- **Sé quién es, Kuroo. Hace un momento dejó la práctica.**

El tono despectante no lo dejó muy tranquilo, casi hasta podía percibir el fantasma de una risa en su hablar. – **No estaba en ninguna práctica.**

El silencio volvió a reinar, mientras de su lado abría y cerraba su mano disponible, resoplando. - ¿**Dónde está?**

\- **…. Te dije que se fue hace un rato, amigo, cálmate. Si lo ves, salúdalo de nuestra parte.**

Y colgó. Antes de ese segundo en que la llamada fue terminada el tono de nerviosismo desde la otra línea fue evidente.

"_¡Y con un carajo que lo han dejado!"_ Pateó muebles, haló sus ropas, de nuevo se preguntaba ¿Qué más podía hacer? La desesperación le invadía. Y justo cuando creyó que lo más oportuno sería contactar a las autoridades para denunciar, vio movimientos a través de su ventana.

Se fijó con atención en el padre de Kenma, quien empezaba a caminar con prisa hacia la avenida, con una expresión de profundo alivio en su rostro. Sus manos no tardaron en deslizar el vidrio de su ventana para poder sacar la cabeza y, confirmar por su propia cuenta, que era Kenma a quien su padre abrazaba.

Y sí que era él. Estuvo a nada de gritarle desde allá arriba pero se cubrió los labios a tiempo, su padre seguía ahí y él le había hecho creer que estaba de práctica. Al parecer, Kenma le decía lo mismo en esos momentos. Suspiró con más alivio, la cabeza se le había enfriado. Entonces, ¿Todo había sido falso? El menor no se veía herido, y tampoco su padre había hecho mención de ello. ¿Hiroki realmente no le había hecho daño? Podría confirmarlo únicamente hablando con el rubio.

[ Él ]: _Me tenías asustado, ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Estás bien?_

Mandó aquél e-mail que, para sus desconcierto, no fue contestado de inmediato. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que la alerta de mensaje entrante sacó a Kuroo de su ensimismamiento con una película antigua.

[ Kenma ]: _Todo bien._

Kuroo se acomodaba en la cama para responder y charlar un rato con él, pero más mensajes llegaron.

[ Kenma ]: _Estoy cansado, la práctica fue muy pesada. Buenas noches._

A su parecer, no había nada extraño en sus mensajes que le indicara que había problemas. En realidad, los mensajes eran tal y como siempre los mandaba. Kuroo se talló la nuca; tendría qué pedir una disculpa a Hiroki. Pero estaba tan seguro… ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas?

[ Él ]: _Claro, que descanses._

Dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche y observó cómo la luz se extinguía en el cuarto de Kenma, haciendo lo mismo para descansar. Esa noche soñó con Kenma, indefenso alrededor de Hiroki y el resto de sus amigos; varias veces en la madrugada despertó.

.

.

.

Soltó un suspiro cuando la habitación de Kuroo dejó de tener luz, abrazando sus rodillas. Había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, las cuales no se empeñaba en quitar. Frente a su padre tuvo que actuar con firmeza, mentir diciendo que había practicado en el club, cenar con él como todas las tardes y volver a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con el pasador puesto. Fue ahí cuando se rompió.

Había colocado su cabeza sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, tapaba sus labios con ambas manos para que su padre (ni Kuroo) escuchara su llanto. Habían pasado tantas cosas en aquél (supo al salir) almacén que recordarlas le ponía a temblar de inmediato. Recordaba las manos del desconocido pasearse por su cuerpo, a las cuales había reaccionado. Habían grabado todo lo que le habían hecho y se fue con la amenaza de que si volvía a hablar con Kuroo, o le contaba lo que pasó, el vídeo sería expuesto, haciendo un especial énfasis en sus reacciones placenteras Fue humillado, y expuesto.

Podrían ocurrir cosas peores después.

Estaba asustado, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Su cuerpo temblaba y pedía terminar lo que aquellas personas habían dejado a medias. Echado sobre la alfombra mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que bajaba levemente sus pantalones y tomaba su semi-erecto miembro, empezando con las caricias que pronto se convirtieron en un váiven sobre la longitud de éste, ahogando sus jadeos y gemidos con el puño de su otra mano. Lo sentía arder, la repulsión por reaccionar así con las caricias de un hombre le ganaba de vez en cuando, volviendo las lágrimas a sus orbes, deslizándose por sus mejillas que poco a poco adquirían tonalidades carmesíes.

Acabo por correrse sobre su mano, ahogó el ronco gemido mordiendo sus nudillos. Respiró con mayor tranquilidad y sin tanto esfuerzo relajándose sobre la alfombra, adoptando la posición fetal mientras su mente se llenaba de los recuerdos. Se sacudió con violencia, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Una dirección desconocida envió un e-mail adjuntando una foto que le hizo perder color: era él, semi desnudo y con una expresión vergonzosa. El pie de foto citaba una amenaza disfrazada de recordatorio.

Un click y esa foto sería mandada a todos. "_Sé prudente."_

Pronto su celular estuvo de vuelta en su lugar y él era un bulto bajo las sábanas, sin poder dormir. Ya se había abierto una parte del labio y la herida escocía, no quería salir de la cama. La mañana pronto se haría presente y con ello el tener qué ir a la escuela. Le recorría un escalofrío pensar en ello, y, por aquél día, fingió que el estómago le dolía. Como de niño Kenma fue enfermizo su padre prefería que descansara a que se prolongara el dolor, y avisó a Kuroo por medio de un mensaje que no iría a la escuela.

.

.

Éste recibió el mensaje cuando preparaba su mochila y asintió; Kenma no estaba acostumbrado a tanto ajetreo, y seguro la práctica lo había dejado molido. Se rió en silencio y respondió al mensaje, deseándole que se recuperara, él le pasaría las notas de las clases. Su mensaje no fue respondido y se encaminó a la escuela, tras echarle un vistazo a la casa de su vecino. ¿Estaría realmente bien?

Kenma le vio partir a través de las persianas, sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia en su pecho.

Pero si quería alejarse de los problemas…. Y en otro modo, alejar a Kuroo de un ser como él, tenía qué hacerlo.

Poco a poco le iría diciendo adiós a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Siento que ha sido corto. ¿Lo fue? ¡En Word me salían las 4 hojas exactas! (?) ¿Cómo ven? Las cosas empezaron a tensarse. Y pronto tendremos a un pequeño Kenma bebé descubriéndose a sí mismo. Claro, es imposible tener a estos dudes tanto tiempo separados ahora, no? Kuroo bebé también pronto descubrirá qué es lo que quiere de Kenma.

Quiero hacer aclaraciones en cuanto a mi historia. Desconozco si los padres de Kenma están juntos o viven con él, sin embargo, para esta historia decidí que Kenma fuera huérfano de madre. No es que así lo sea en realidad, el autor no ha dicho nada al respecto, así como el que Kenma se pareciera a su madre también es parte de mi historia. Al igual que los amigos de Kuroo. No creo que haya uno llamado Hiroki (?), ese fue invento mío. Me pidieron reservar sus identidades (?)

En cuanto a sus reviews, hay uno que me hizo reír. Sayuki Yukimura ha dicho que me podría ganar el Premio del Óscar como mejor villana, ¡Sumimasen! Trato de hacer esta historia lo suficiente de interesante para sus gustos. 3 :D

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo VI

Hola cuties! Aquí Moony. Ha sido un largo, laaaaaaargo tiempo desde la última vez. Pero, con la noticia de que estuve de viaje en varias partes de la república mexicana y ahora en mis vacaciones ¡Aquí estoy! :D Estuve al pendiente de sus reviews, realmente me halagan. ¡Son adorables!

Listo, sexta entrega, nos acercamos al final de esta historia. :3

* * *

Kuroo no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba pasando. Desde su dolor de estómago Kenma ha faltado en considerables ocasiones, y las veces en que llega a ir a clases lo ha evitado. Refugiado de nuevo en su burbuja impenetrable.

Incluso él se cansó de ser ignorado, sus mensajes sin ser contestados y todas esas veces que llamó a la puerta de su casa con la intención de salir juntos, pero nunca había respuesta. Rechistaba, ¿Kenma se había cansado de él? ¿Era por ser tan insistente? Golpeaba con fuerza la superficie del pupitre mientras a su alrededor le veían, inestables.

"¿_Es que acaso Kenma ya no te quiere?_" Resonaban las palabras de sus compañeros, quienes le repetían que no valía la pena preocuparse por un chico tan raro como él. Pero nadie jamás iba a comprender que, en poco tiempo, ese chico raro se había convertido en un amigo. Alguien a quien al principio observó como un mero objetivo, y objeto. Ése objeto resultó ser valioso.

Un amigo que ahora perdía.

\- **Vaya, vaya.** – Esa voz que había escuchado por el teléfono del rubio se acercó, haciéndole alzar la vista. Hiroki… - **¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué este ambiente es como si alguien se hubiera muerto?**

Pasó su brazo alrededor del hombro del azabache, quien le dejó estar. Hiroki era su amigo, y el malentendido de antes ya había quedado resuelto; sólo era un senpai de Kenma. Sin embargo, sintió un incómodo malestar al fondo de la clase, allá donde tomaba asiento. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observarlo hacerse más bolita en su asiento, intentando que por nada del mundo su rostro fuera captado, tapándolo con la consola portátil. A los minutos abandonó el aula entre prisas.

No entendía nada.

.

.

.

Aquél fin de semana prometía a ser largo, cansado pero entretenido. Organizaron sus compañeros una salida al centro de Tokio, jugar en los campos de práctica de bateo y gastar la mesada de sus padres en comida o cualquier juego que se les atravesara. Kuroo accedió a ir, necesitaba una buena distracción y los demás pensaban igual. No querían que Kenma siguiera presente en la cabeza del chico todo el tiempo. Las chicas se dieron a la labor de consentirlo todo el día, comprando helado y ofreciéndole al instante, siendo complacidas por él, más que él por ellas. Podía ser todo menos un patán con las damas.

\- **¡Kuroo-kun, por aquí! ¡Hay que subir a la noria!** – Entre dos chicas le sujetaron de los brazos conduciéndolo a la fila, asintiendo para ambas con una sonrisa. Una subiría con él, y la otra con un amigo. Había algo entre planes, puesto que las chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas; seguro su compañera esperaba bajar de esa noria con la noticia de haber sido besada por el azabache.

Rió internamente; era bonita, ¿Por qué no? No había compromisos (Y no pensaba en hacerlos). Los cabellos perfectamente ondulados para la ocasión fueron atrapados por los largos dedos de Kuroo, con la intención de llamar la atención de su acompañante. – **Estás conmigo hoy, por favor, mírame a mí este día.**

.

.

.

Kenma salía de la nevería, aquél día había aceptado por fin verse con un amigo online, alguien que había conocido a través de los juegos que tanto le gustaban. Le había pasado sus datos para identificarlo, así que esperaba con paciencia a que Shoyo Hinata apareciera de entre la multitud. - **¡YOOOOOOO, Kenma!**

El grito perforó sus oídos y alertó sus sentidos, volteando justo cuando una mata de cabello naranja se abalanzaba contra él, portadora de una voz que le lastimaba los tímpanos por la efusividad. -** ¡Quería conocerte desde hace tanto y al fin! ¡Vale la pena el viaje hasta acá, moooo!**

\- **Shoyo.** – Musitó vagamente al librarse de su agarre, intentando mostrarse con suficiente interés. No era que Shoyo le desagradara, no, pero estaba tan acostumbrado de nuevo a la vida tras una pantalla, que formar una amistad fuera de ella le parecía inhóspito. Sintió una punzada al recordar a alguien que consideró un amigo. - **¿Qué quieres hacer? No sería bueno quedarnos aquí parados sin hacer algo.**

\- **¡Cierto! No conozco mucho de Tokio y hay muuuuuuchas cosas que quiero ver contigo, pero sólo tenemos este día así que….** – Hizo un mohín mientras Kenma miraba hacia todos lados, buscando algo realmente entretenido.

\- **¿Te parece jugar en l-?**

\- **¡Kenma, ven ven! ¡Vamos al parque de atracciones!** – Kenma rechistó en silencio, pero fue notado por Shoyo. - **¡Venga, sólo un rato!** – Le tomó de la muñeca, jalando su cuerpo para obligarle a caminar. – **No vamos a estar todo el día aquí, pero al menos debemos subir a la noria y yo podría tomar fotos para Kageyama y los demás.**

\- **P-pero hay mucha gente y yo….** – No tuvo tiempo de reclamar más pues ya habían entrado al parque, y el pelinaranja había pagado su entrada. "_Al menos esto es gratis"_, pensó suspirando.

Shoyo era demasiado alegre para pasar el día con un tipo tan… tan Kenma. Lo acompañó a todos los lugares que quiso, y para el momento en el que se dio cuenta ya habían pasado más de tres horas en el parque. No podía cortarle el rollo y decirle que se iba, pero después de la noria sin duda le diría que ya era tarde. El hotel de Shoyo quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y como su hogar estaba cerca del parque no podría acompañarlo. El contrario no se mostró alterado, sino que le sonrió y le señaló la rueda que se alzaba frente a ellos. Unas chicas acompañadas de chicos hacían escándalo más delante de la fila.

\- **Me la he pasado bien hasta ahora, ¿Y tú?** – Le preguntó, revoloteando a su alrededor. – **Perdona que te tenga mareado yendo de un lado a otro, hehe.**

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para decirle que no se preocupara, mirando al frente de nueva cuenta. Un juego más y a casa. Era lo único que tenía en mente. El pelinaranja era demasiado bajo para poder ver más allá, por lo que se entretuvo buscando una manera de tener un mejor panorama de todo, mientras Kenma se quitaba el sudor de la frente. La tarde se había vuelto calurosa de un momento a otro, se había desprendido de su suéter y agitaba su playera con la intención de refrescar su cuerpo.

\- _**Ken-ma-kun!** _– Un brazo rodeó sus hombros, volteando automáticamente. No fue nada grato reconocer al propietario de ese brazo y esa voz. Shoyo le miró con interés.

\- **¿Quién es, Kenma?**

\- **… Mi senpai del club.**

.

.

.

.

Kuroo bajaba de la noria, sosteniendo de la mano a la chica que había subido con él. A pesar de que se había propuesto cumplirle el capricho terminó sin besarla, fingiendo sentirse mal por los movimientos de la rueda. Lo cual no había sido malo del todo, porque lo primero que hizo la mujer fue obsequiarle una gaseosa, preocupada. Se sentía mal por mentirle, pero de último minuto se arrepintió de querer besarla. Algo le remordió la conciencia, sintiéndose ¿Infiel?

\- **No, no. –** Sacudió su cabeza, riéndose de sí mismo. ¿Infiel a quién? Seguía caminando y bebiendo del refresco de cola que había obtenido, visualizando una cabellera muy llamativa y naranja al bajar la vista. –** Ups, lo siento.**

-** Descuid….. ¿Kuroo?** – Vio los enormes orbes de aquél bajito ser y lo recordó de inmediato; su viejo amigo por chat en el League of Legends.

\- **¡Shoyo!** – Estrechó su mano, sonriente. ¿Cuándo iba a esperar topárselo en Tokio? - **¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no vives en una prefectura lejana?**

El pelinaranja despeinó su nuca, sonriendo de nueva cuenta.

\- **Así es, pero quedé de verme hoy con un chico que también juega LoL. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es impresionante, realmente es como ¡GWAH! Y ¡UGAA! .. Es muy bueno, pero tiene problemas para seguirme el rollo fuera del mundo virtual.** – Musitó vagamente, Kenma realmente había superado sus expectativas en cuanto a comportamiento humano. Kuroo lo único que hizo fue rascarse la nuca y ubicar en su pensamiento al mismo rubio, que sin querer conocían.

\- **Ya, conozco a uno que otro así. ¿Y dónde está ahora?**

\- **Se ha encontrado a un senpai suyo del club y este se lo llevó a comprar una gaseosa, pero han tardado, Hiroki o algo así….** – Miró el reloj en su muñeca – **Ése Kenma sabe que me voy en diez minutos… ¿Estás bien, Kuroo?**

El mentado veía el suelo. No, no había escuchado mal ambos nombres. Hirako y Kenma. Kenma y Hirako. Le extrañó en demasía, pero eran senpai y kouhai. Lo único que no cuadraba es que Hirako jamás se interesaba por sus kouhais fuera del colegio. Levantó la vista, indicándole a Hinata que se acercara. - **Iré a buscar a tu amigo, si no te importa.**

Le miró entre parpadeos. - **¿Conoces a Kenma?**

Kuroo asintió, al tiempo que le pedía la dirección en la que marcharon. -**… Él alguna vez fue mi amigo también.**

* * *

¡TACHÁAAAAN!

Fue entretenido escribir este update, hace mucho que no me dedicaba plenamente a escribir. ¡Es tan bueno tener tiempo libre! ¿Ustedes están de vacaciones también?

Por cierto, quiero meter a un personaje nuevo. De Haikyuu obviamente, pero nuevo para este fic. (Hiroki es vip(¿)) ¿Votaciones? :D

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Moony los quiere y les agradece todo el aguante.


	7. Capítulo VII

¡Sorpresa!

Un beso a todos.

* * *

Kuroo se abría paso entre las multitudes que estaban en el parque, apartando a las personas con empujones suaves y disculpándose cuando éste era un tanto agresivo. Pero estaba desesperado por encontrar al rubio. No había permitido a Shoyo el que lo acompañara y lo dejó donde lo había encontrado haciendo mohines, pero empezando a marcar el número del celular de Kenma. Al menos lo estaría manteniendo informado por si lo veía antes que él. Algunos amigos de Kuroo notaron su comportamiento, y aunque intentaron hacerle quedarse éste se rehusó completamente, con la excusa de haber surgido una emergencia.

Al menos les haría creer que no se trataba de Kenma para que no se ensañaran con el pobre. No de nuevo. Tras quince minutos recorriendo el parque pudo atisbar a lo lejos una mata de cabello rubia a la que le hacía falta un retoque en las raíces, que doblaba la esquina con prisa. Fue tras el propietario, esperando y pidiéndole a todos los Dioses que fuera Kenma.

Llegó a la esquina e inmediatamente se adentró ante aquél prolongado pasillo, urgido por encontrar aliento tras la larga carrera que hizo. Un ruido más adelante le hizo volver la vista, mientras el oxígeno volvía a sus pulmones. Ahí estaba el chico, agachándose a recoger la lata de refresco que salía por la apertura de la máquina dispensadora. ¡Kuroo casi podía ver luz alrededor del pobre como si hubiera encontrado al fin a un ángel! Estuvo a punto de mencionar su nombre para llamar su atención, cuando un brazo emergido de atrás de la máquina rodeó a Kenma.

Por la expresión que hizo pudo juzgar que realmente no era que él quisiera estar ahí; y quizás eran asuntos que a él no le importaban, quizá lo mejor era dar la vuelta y retirarse, quizá sería malo involucrarse tanto con el chico (¿Por qué tanta urgencia en buscarlo cuando supo que estaba ahí?) pero eran preguntas a las que aún no sabía cómo darles respuesta. Sin embargo estaba en aquél lugar, avanzando con decisión (y sin mucha conciencia de ello) hacia Kenma, lo tomaba del hombro para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y enfrentar al dueño de aquella extremidad.

-** Kuroo!**

Encontrar a Hiroki ya no fue una sorpresa, pero quería seguir creyendo que él no estaba con el rubio. Y a pesar de tantos años de amistad, por primera vez, escucharlo le causó una súbita sensación de incomodidad y enfado extremo. Todo el mundo, su mundo, estaba cambiando desde el día en que se encaprichó por hacerse cercano a Kozume.

Probablemente estaba perdiendo su popularidad con las chicas por dejarlas abandonadas en un parque, tal vez sus amigos dejarían de dirigirle la palabra por desaparecer solo por ir tras un "inadaptado", pero ahí estaba, haciendo eso sin importarle las consecuencias.

Sus labios formaron una tensa línea mientras soltaba a Kenma para usar ambas manos contra Hiroki, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. La expresión amistosa de su rostro cambió a una de sorpresa, mientras aún Kuroo lo mantenía preso contra la pared. - **¿Qué d-?**

\- **Déjalo en paz**

La voz del pelinegro sonó áspera y amenazante, su mirada era como la de un gato adulto que enfrentaba a los grandes depredadores con tal de proteger lo que quería. Hiroki pronto entendió que no valía la pena pretender que, el buscar a Kenma, solamente era para cosas del colegio.

Ya la amistad entre ellos estaba dañada.

\- **¿Ahora prefieres defender a alguien que ni siquiera ha pasado un mes contigo?** – Miró con fastidio al rubio que se encogía a la distancia antes de volver la mirada al más alto; - **creí que era más importante yo.**

Exhaló un bufido de impaciencia que sirvió para que Kuroo lo soltara con brusquedad, manteniendo un brazo frente a Kenma por si ocurría algún movimiento. Hiroki se limitó a encoger los hombros mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

\- **Los imbéciles inadaptados como él** – señaló – **no tienen un lugar a lado tuyo, y lo sabes. Te esforzaste mucho para llegar hasta el pedestal que toda la escuela te tiene como para que un asqueroso cachorrito te tenga más abajo.**

Ante la descripción en referencia a Kenma no evitó apretar los puños y notar, por el rabillo del ojo, que el más bajito empezaba a encogerse aún más.

Cosa que Hirako no pasó por alto.

\- **¿No le has contado, Kozume? ¿No le has dicho a tu nuevo gran amigo lo que pasa entre tus pantalones cuando un hombre se acerca a ti?**

Kenma tembló y sus orbes amenazaban con empezar a derramar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. ¿Por qué ese día tan tranquilo tenía qué convertirse en una pesadilla? Debía disculparse con Hinata por haberlo dejado ahí tras toparse al senpai, aún sabiendo que éste había hecho un largo viaje para poder encontrarse. Y ahora ¿Cómo iba a mirar a los ojos a Kuroo?

El contrario por su parte estaba analizando todos los hechos, y si bien aquello le sorprendió no podía juzgar nada porque había asuntos más delicados que la aparente preferencia de Kenma en las palabras del contrario.

\- **¿Has estado molestándolo con eso… solo para que se aleje de mí?**

El enojo se demostraba en su voz, que incluso Hiroki retrocedió un poco más al escucharle.

\- **… Él no tiene der…**

-** ¡Y TÚ TAMPOCO LO TIENES PARA MOLESTARLO!** – Golpeó la pared, con fuerza. Kenma se acercó, asustado, a detener un siguiente golpe.

\- ¡**Kuroo**! – La tenue y esforzada voz del rubio lo trajo de nuevo al mundo, encontrándose con los alarmados ojos del chico tomándole del antebrazo, un poco tembloroso.

Comenzó a sentir menos pesadez más volvió la vista a Hiroki, quien permanecía estático. Kuroo aclaró su garganta.

\- **¿Qué importa si Kenma está o no cerca de mí o si le gustan los chicos? ¿No podrías siquiera imaginar lo bien que me siento cuando estoy con él?** – Murmuró con voz clara, entre suspiros; - **maldición, no pueden estar controlando quién o quiénes se acercan a mí o a quienes me quiero acercar. Ni Kenma ni yo estamos mal; son ustedes, que piensan que alguien diferente tiene qué vivir una vida miserable.**

No hubo más palabras, solo un silencioso Kenma quien trataba de ocultar un sonrojo mirando al suelo mientras jalaba al más alto para volver con la multitud del parque. Hasta que estuvo solo Hiroki exhaló, derrotado, hizo una llamada muy corta y volvió la vista al cielo.

.

.

.

.

\- **¡Nos vemos luego, Kenma, Kuroo!** – Un pelinaranja entusiasta se despedía antes de tomar el tren que lo devolvería a su hogar, mientras el rubio y pelinegro alzaban una mano para despedirse hasta que el tren dio vuelta y se perdió de vista. El silencio que los seguía desde lo vivido con el senpai de Kenma estuvo presente por su parte, mientras que le daban excusas a Hinata sobre aquello para mantenerlo tranquilo. Desde entonces ambos solo se limitaban a seguirse los pasos para llegar a sus casas, a las cuales no tardaron más de veinte minutos en dar.

-** Nos vemos en clases, Ken.** – Le revolvió el cabello y apresuró el paso hacia la puerta de su casa, o eso intentó, pero ambas manos del chico lo tomaron del abrigo para detenerlo.

\- **Yo, uhm…**

La voz le temblaba y las manos sudaban por nervios. Kuroo solo atinó a reír bajo.

\- **No me tienes qué dar explicaciones de nada, eh. Solamente no podía permitir que él te tratara así.**

Kenma soltó el agarre, mirando a sus lados.

\- **¿Crees que soy alguien miserable?**

Kuroo levantó la mirada al cielo, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

\- **No tienes por qué preguntar algo que te toca responder a ti. Si tú crees ser miserable, entonces lo serás. Si crees ser alguien increíble, lo serás. La verdadera pregunta aquí es: ¿Eres miserable?**

Kenma enmudeció unos segundos. Luego, apretando firmemente las manos a sus costados, negó con la cabeza.

\- **Ahí lo tienes.**

\- **Pero soy extraño…**

El más alto soltó un suspiro.

\- **No todos somos perfectos. Solamente tienes gustos diferentes que los demás, y eso no tiene nada de malo.** – Encogió los hombros; - **al menos, a mí no me impide hablarte con naturalidad.**

Aquella fue una ocasión donde Kenma observó con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos la sonrisa de Kuroo, una que provocó ciertas sensaciones en su corazón. Una que le animó a coger de más arriba al pelinegro para obligarlo a agacharse un poco.

Una sonrisa que le dio el aliento para juntar sus labios con los del impactado Kuroo Tetsurou.

\- **¿Sigues pensando que no estoy mal?**

* * *

Dedicado a Caro y a Miya. Gracias por alentarme a continuar.


End file.
